A Hidden Burden
by MetallicCountess
Summary: A gentle love story of two opposites intrigued by each other. Will Boromir and Legolas admit their feelings before its too late? B/L
1. Chapter 1

I started this story along time ago under the penname nessie1

I started this story along time ago under the penname nessie1. I have resurrected it, re-written parts of it and am going to continue it.

I know some facts are off, but it is my story and I will bend it to how I want!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not _ever_ own any of the characters or places or things in this story.

**Boromir's P****oint ****O****f ****V****iew**

It was a beautiful day the fellowship left Rivendell. Boromir sighed as he heaved his shield on to his broad back, and swung the Horn of Gondor over his shoulder; if his instincts were correct, this was going to be a long, arduous journey. His companions had gathered together, discussion their provisions and the path they will travel. He had come to Rivendell at his father's request, not knowing what to expect. Then that ring was brought out…

'Was it a wise notion to join this Fellowship'? Boromir thought to himself as he and his eight companions departed Rivendell.

'Yes,' he decided. If he could help in anyway he could, he would. That was his duty to his people and country. Yet he still felt a tingle of unease in the pit of his stomach. Pushing it aside, he glanced around at his companions; they were a strange, varied lot. There was the ranger, Aragorn whom Boromir was slowly gaining respect for, the four little hobbits, including Frodo- the ring bearer, the dwarf Gimli, the wizard Gandalf the Grey and Legolas, the elf.

Boromir stared at Legolas with interest. He did not know any elves and did not know much about them, except that they are all very beautiful. He thought about this as he looked at the Prince. Legolas's hair was gleaming in the sun, his bright, clear eyes holding a distinct look of caution and wisdom. He was silent yet he did not seem to need to speak; he had a certain air of grace and elegance about him, yet was masculine and strong. Boromir wondered what someone so pure and wise would be thinking about, what secrets did he hold? Compared to the ageless, beautiful elve, Boromir felt insignificant, a mere mortal who's life would pass in the blink of an elves eye.

'Yes, 'Boromir thought to himself, 'elves are a wonder, and a mystery, and Legolas is no exception.'

The company walked all day, talking every now and then to each other, but mostly concentrating on putting in as much distance as they could. Boromir had been conversing with Aragorn and joking with the Hobbits for the most part, and not yet had the chance to speak to Legolas; he wondered what he would possibly say to the Prince. It seemed to Boromir that they were direct opposites. The beautiful elven prince seemed so wise and pure, as if he knew all the forgotten secrets of the world. He was other- wordly, a creature so delicate and yet so strong.

Boromir had never been attracted to men in the slightest, but there was something about Legolas' quiet nature that Boromir found alluring. It wasn't that Legolas was feminine, because he wasn't in the least. For Boromir the elve was such a mystery, so out of his reach that it made him almost desirable. He was not a mortal man like he was used to, he was… Boromir could not place it… he was a bright light that shone down and warmed him to the bone. For the rest of the day Boromir found his eyes travel to Legolas more than anything else.

The sky was starting to get dark when Gandalf finally called a halt. The company gladly threw down their packs and the hobbits slumped to the ground, there little bodies exhausted. They ate a brief cold tea of dried fruit, cheese and smoked ham then curled up in their blankets. Boromir however was not at all tired.

"I will take first watch Gandalf," he told the wizard.

"Very well Boromir, Legolas has volunteered to take the middle shift, so when your time is up you will have to wake him," Gandalf replied.

Boromir felt his stomach clench tightly. He didn't want to admit it but he had grown very intimidated by the elven Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas's POV

**Legolas's POV**

Legolas sat on the ground leaning against a tree watching his companions. The four hobbits were already fast asleep, curled around each other in comfort and warmth. Gimli was trying to arrange some sort of bed in a pile of leaves, Aragorn was talking quietly with Gandalf and Boromir was staring at the sky, his fingers lightly stroking the horn that hung by his side, a look of sadness etched across his face. Legolas watched Boromir for a moment. He noticed that the warrior kept looking towards the sleeping form of Frodo. Legolas knew what Boromir was thinking, for they had all thought it at sometime.

Legolas did not understand the human race. He only ever knew one mortal very well, and that was Aragorn. But Aragorn was almost elvish himself. Boromir was like Aragorn in many ways, yet completely different in others.

'I wonder why Boromir has not spoken to me,' Legolas perplexed. When he thought about it he realised that Boromir had almost completely ignored him all day. But he in turn had not made any effort to speak with the man of Gondor.

Legolas looked up at the giant, broad shouldered man again. This time though he was not staring at the stars or Frodo, but back at Legolas. Their eyes met for a second then Boromir quickly looked away. Legolas found himself struck with a desire to talk to the mortal more than anything at that point in time. To hear his voice and learn what was going on behind those troubled eyes. Legolas knew they all had doubts and predicaments going on in their lives. For a second Legolas wondered what the full extent of Boromir's troubles were. Legolas could surmise that the ring tempted Boromir, drew him in with its gleaming power and promise of the answers he needed to save Gondor, but by the look on his face there was something else that was disquieting him. He had seen it in his eyes when they had pierced his moments ago.

'I have lived many years, and met many elves, Legolas thought, 'It is a peculiar, yet refreshing change to be in the company of one who is seemingly opposite to that of an elve'. Legolas let his eyes wander over Boromir's form. Legolas noted his human masculinity, his broad shoulders, deep eyes and the dark shadow of bristly hair shadowing his chin. Legolas rubbed his hand over his own silky smooth chin wondering at the strange places mortals seem to sprout hair.

The Prince lay back against the tree and started singing softly. His clear voice rang out like wind chimes, making the entire company smile, even those asleep. He watched Gandalf and Aragorn eventually fall to slumber and Boromir take up his post at the edge of the clearing. The Gondorian gazed into the darkness unaware of the elven Prince's eyes on him. Legolas lay down on the ground under the tree he was just sitting at.

'I had better get some sleep myself if I have to take second watch tonight,' Legolas thought. He lay down on the hard ground and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

**Boromir POV**

**It all belongs to Tolkien, I'm just having fun with it. I have borrowed a couple of lines here and there. All lines borrowed are market with an . Please review if you enjoying my story!**

Boromir stared down at the sleeping elve. He slept in the elven fashion, which is with his eyes open. Boromir wondered if he was watching him in his sleep. It was Legolas' turn for watch. He leant over and stretched his hand towards Legolas to rouse him, but quickly recoiled as Legolas rolled over in his sleep.

"Come on Boromir," Boromir whispered to himself. "He is a friend, you need not be afraid of him." But deep down he knew he was afraid of the elve. Afraid of his race, afraid of his immortality, afraid of his wisdom, afraid of his knowledge and understanding, but mostly he was afraid of his beauty and how every time he looked at the elf his heart thundered and his stomach lurched.

He knew sooner or later he would have to wake the elf. It was well and truly his turn for watch, and Boromir was tired and needed to rest.

He stared at the elf for a few minutes longer then pulled himself together, he reached out his hand and gently shook his shoulder.

"Legolas," he whispered, "Legolas, it is your turn for watch duty."

Legolas murmured then rolled over and met Boromir's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Uh, It is your turn for watch Prince," Boromir said awkwardly, then he realised he was still holding Legolas' shoulder. He quickly let go.

Legolas simply nodded then rose to his feet, grabbing his bow as he made towards the lookout position. Boromir let out a deep, shuddered sigh. He wrapped himself in a blanket and lay on the ground. He did not feel tired anymore so he lay there and stared at Legolas, who had his back to him. Next to Legolas, Boromir felt so young, and ignorant. Boromir found his thoughts turning again to Legolas' age. He wondered what it would be like to have lived as long as he had, and to keep living forever. He got swept up in his thoughts for a while until a clear, melodious voice interrupted them.

"Why do you stare at me so often Boromir? What are your thoughts?" Legolas asked turning around to face the startled man.

Boromir stared at him for a second, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I, I mean no offence Master Elve, I am just curious of your race," Boromir stuttered.

Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"And I about yours," Legolas said in his soft voice.

Boromir looked stunned for a moment. He was about to ask why an Elf, the most purest and wisest of all races would be curious over a human, but something stopped him. He instead asked another question that he had just been wondering.

"How old are you Legolas?"

Legolas looked at him curiously, one of his fine, smooth eyebrows arched.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have been wondering it for some time," Boromir answered. "It intrigues me."

Legolas sighed and looked at the sky. The stars were bright and numerous and reflected in the Princes eyes.

"I have long forgotten my age, Boromir, I have lived long enough to see many an oak grow from acorn to ruinous age over and over again, he said quietly.

Boromir nodded slowly, thinking about his answer. Legolas sat down on a rock and started polishing his bow, Boromir watched as his long thin fingers moving quickly and fluidly as they slid up and down the bow. He began to sing a sweet song in elvish. Boromir lay down his head to listen. He loved to listen to Legolas sing, he had the most beautiful voice Boromir had ever heard.

"What do you sing about Legolas?" Boromir asked, "I do not understand your elvish words."

Legolas ceased singing and turned around to look at Boromir, who was now sitting up.

"It is an old elvish song about love," Legolas simply replied.

"Oh," said Boromir nodding. He felt his heart drop. 'He must be singing of his love back home,' Boromir thought sadly. He was confused and surprised by his bitter disappointment at this news. He needed to know the truth before his heart grew any fonder for the Prince.

"Are you singing the song for your beloved?" Boromir asked bravely.

Legolas gave Boromir a curious look.

"No, I do not have a beloved, in fact I have never been in love," Legolas turned around to stare into the woods.

The knot around Boromir's heart melted to be replaced with a pulling desire. Legolas's face was almost translucent in the moonlight; his hair lay about his face in soft, feathery waves. Boromir had a sudden urge to reach out and stroke him, just to see if he was real and not just a beautiful apparition. A thought struck him, stopping him from reaching out to Legolas.

"You have lived thousands of years, yet you have never been in love?" Boromir asked incredulously.

Legolas turned around and stared directly into the man's eyes.

" I have a duty to my people and my land, I do not have time for love," he answered before asking quietly, "Do you have a love ,Boromir?"

Boromir gulped. How was he to answer this question? Did he love the elven Prince? The elven Prince with a heart of stone who in all his life has never loved another? Who Boromir thought was so far out of his reach that he need not bother even trying to gain his love? Boromir stared into Legolas's eyes, eyes so blue and full of comfort and caring.

'Yes,' Boromir thought to himself, 'Yes I do love him, but he shall never know for he would never love me back, it will break my heart, but this love I hold is a hidden burden I will always have to carry.'

Boromir pulled his gaze away from Legolas's eyes, feeling that the elf could read his mind. He sighed and then answered,

"Yes, I do have a love, but they are out of my reach."

He lay down and curled up in his blanket, not daring to look at Legolas again, or wait for his response. He eventually fell asleep and dreamed fitful dreams of magic rings, elven eyes and his Father's disgusted glare.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own anything, just borrowing

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, just borrowing**

**Legolas POV**

'So Boromir does have a love,' Legolas thought wistfully. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. 'Why should that upset me?' he pondered. Legolas didn't think he had any romantic interest in the mortal, but a little niggling voice in the back of his head said otherwise. Legolas promptly blocked it out as he had been trained to. He nimbly climbed up a nearby tree and sat there all night, lost in thought on the new feelings enclosing themselves around his heart.

The night slipped away and Legolas kept watch throughout it. He did not need sleep this night, but the others did so he let them. He watched over them throughout the night. His crystal, astute eyes perfect for keeping watch. Only once he allowed his sight to linger on the sleeping mound that was Boromir. He slept on his back with his face tilted to the side, his lips were slightly parted and his hair was falling over his eyes. Legolas found himself thinking how magnificent the Gondorian looked, a pure, mortal man full of strength and nobility. The morning slowly came and the company began to awake. Those who did not awake were giving a sharp poke by Gandalf's cane. They ate a brief but satisfying breakfast then continued on their journey. Legolas, having the best eyesight was commanded to scout ahead. They had journeyed far and there legs were tiring when Gandalf finally called them to a halt. They had stopped on top of a hill riddled with large boulders and tufts of grass. The hobbits pleaded with Boromir to teach them some sword fighting moves, and he happily accepted, pleased at the chance to have some fun with the halflings. Legolas smiled to himself as he watched the man, who appeared so brutal, to be so gentle with the hobbits. He turned his attention back to keeping watch. It was then that he noticed some movement in the distant sky. He strained his eyes to see the shadow clearly.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas slipped under the nearest bush to him, unfortunately this bush happened to already be occupied.

"Oughf!" said Boromir as Legolas collided with him.

"I am sorry Boromir, I did not know this bush was accounted for," Legolas whispered.

He quickly ducked his head as he realised he was blushing profusely. How could he have not seen that Boromir was hiding here already? Legolas apologised again as he slid off Boromir's muscular back.

"There is not enough room here for the two of us, I will move to another shrub," Boromir said as he started to get up.

"No, no you cannot, the Crebain will be upon us any second now," Legolas whispered grabbing Boromir's sleave and pulling him down beside him.

"Lie closely and stay still." Legolas shuffled closely to his side. Boromir looked Legolas in the eye and nodded. There faces were but inches apart. Boromir was ashamed to admit it but he was secretly glad of their close encounter, and enjoyed the feeling of the elves slender arms lying across his back.

Legolas cast a nervous glance at the man. He had never been this close to him before. Boromir caught his eye and mistook his nervous look.

"Do not worry, Crebain are no big threat to us," Boromir said trying to reassure the Prince.

Legolas nodded to this and tilted his head to the sky and watched the Crebain that were now flying overhead.

Even if they were a threat, Legolas felt completely safe with Boromir, safer than he had ever felt before. The man gave off a distict air of bravery and nobility, yet he was human, a trait the elve was unfamiliar yet intrigued by. His stomach was giving off a strage tingling sensation that spread through his body. He had heard off this feeling before. He was in love, he knew it. But he couldn't be in love, not now, not with a mortal, especially a mortal _man_. It couldn't happen, it was simply impossible. Furthermore, Boromir already said he had a beloved. Legolas glanced at Boromir again who was watching the evil birds fly off. He tried in vain to force the feeling away, to ignore it, to pretend it was something else. But after this internal battle, it was still there, beautiful and clear.

'I love this mortal man,' He thought to himself. 'But my love will never be returned or accepted, so he must never know of it,' Legolas sighed and stood up.

'It is a hidden burden I will always have to hide.' He thought sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own em

**Boromir POV**

The fellowship had entered the mines of Moria. They had been travelling for a while but stopped when Gandalf needed to think and they all needed a rest.

To Boromir, Moria was just a name; he did not know the dangers it held. Truth be told, he knew as little about dwarves as he did about elves. Boromir looked over at the ancient, yet eternally youthful Prince. He wished there was someway he could make conversation with him. Then an idea struck him; it was so simple he could not believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. A way he could talk to Legolas and learn more about his beautiful race.

"Legolas," he said quietly coming up behind him. "As I have mentioned before, I am curious about your race, I would like to learn more."

Legolas smiled at the statement. "I am curious about your kind also, man of Gondor, maybe we can teach each other the intricacies of our races."

They sat together for what seemed like hours, talking in low whispers, teaching each other about their races. Eventually Gandalf remembered which path they were to take. Boromir stood up, slinging his shield onto his back. Legolas rose with him, picking up his bow. They were both in positive moods now, ready for what may lie ahead. Unknowst to them, it was obvious to the rest of the fellowship that the two men enjoyed each other's company.

The fellowship were fleeing from the orcs, but little did they know that a new threat was about to strike them.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered to Gandalf.

"A balrog," Gandalf answered, "RUN," he then shouted.

The fellowship ran as fast as they could, even the hobbits were keeping up. Boromir was in the lead, and not entirely sure of where he was going, but sensing a he was heading to a way out. He entered a passageway; he could feel the rest of the company behind him a few meters back. He jumped down onto some stone steps that lead onto a narrow bridge, unfortunately the steps were old and unstable and fell away beneath his feat. Pure panic and fear took hold of him as he teetered on the edge of falling to his death. He was just about to fall when he felt strong arms encircle him pull him back. The tall man fell backwards on to the person who had saved him, Legolas. In a different situation Boromir would have enjoyed being in this position with the elve. But this was no time to be thinking these thoughts. Boromir quickly got off Legolas and then helped the elf stand up. Boromir desperately wanted to thank the elve, but he would have too later. Right now they had to run, and run they did.

Moria had cost the fellowship a valuable loss. Boromir sat outside the exit to the perilous mines on a large rock, his head in his hands. The rest of the fellowship were in similar positions, despair etched over their faces, tears streaming down their cheeks. Boromir was just about to rise when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He gazed up into Legolas' silver eyes. They did not need to say anything to each other, the pain on their faces said everything. Boromir stood up and put his hand on the elves slim shoulder.

"Thankyou Legolas, thankyou for saving my life," He said with a slow, painful smile.

Legolas nodded and said,"I will always be there for you, Boromir." He took Boromir's hand off his shoulder and held it in his long slender hands.

Aragorn's voice interrupted them. "Legolas, get them up."

Legolas dropped his hand and turned away, leaving his handprint buring into Boromirs flesh, making his heart race. He never knew a simple touch could affect him so. He pushed this feeling aside and concertrated on helping the hobbits up. It had been a long, terrible day and they were all exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Boro or Lego

Disclaimer: Don't own Boro or Lego

**Legolas POV**

Days had pasted since Gandalf's fall and the fellowship were gradually making their way towards Lothlorien. They had stopped at dusk one day to make camp, as it was still a fair way till they reached the elven city. Legolas noted that everyone was in low spirits. They all sat, slumped over their food, picking at it idly. He glanced at Boromir who was staring at Frodo and wringing his hands in anguish. He had a troubled look on his face as if he were in great distress. Legolas was heartbroken for the man, he wished there was some way he could take Boromir's mind off the ring. Legolas longed to see the man laugh and smile again.

He wandered over to where Boromir sat, separate from the rest of the company. Boromir quickly looked up as Legolas approached. It was a warm evening and Legolas was hot and tired. He thought a nice, cool swim might refresh his elven senses.

"Boromir, there is a lovely lake down yonder and I wondered if you would like to come for a swim with me," Legolas asked.

Boromir stood up and replied, "I would love to, Legolas. That is just what I need."

After informing Gandalf where they were going, Boromir followed Legolas down to a small lake hidden between dozens of trees.

"What a romantic location," Boromir accidentally thought out loud.

"Yes, maybe one day you could bring your lady here," Legolas replied with a somewhat forced smile.

Boromir looked at him quizzically. "my lady?"

"Yes," Legolas replied softly, "Remember, you said that you had a love, and they were out of your reach at the moment."

"Oh yes. Right," Boromir mumbled. Then he said a bit louder, "Let us swim and forget our troubles."

They stood by the edge of the lake for a moment enjoying the peaceful serenity. Legolas took off his boots, rolled up his leggings and dipped his toes in the water.

"It is lovely and refreshing," Legolas said. He undid his belt and started to take off his tunic.

Boromir not wanting to be caught watching the elve undress, quickly bent over and took off his boots. When he straightened back up an almost naked Legolas confronted him. He was dressed in just his leggings that were rolled up to above his knees. Boromir, despite his previous attempts, could not help but stare at him. He had longed to see the Prince's white, pure skin for some time, and he was not disappointed. Legolas was slender, though not in any way scrawny. He had a well-defined, muscular, hairless chest with skin that looked as smooth as silk. Boromir felt a desire to touch Legolas' body, his skin glowed in the dark and his eyes were like sparks.

Boromir realized that he was staring, but luckily Legolas hadn't noticed as he was staring at the moon that was just coming out.

Boromir quickly undid his belt and took off his tunic and shirt. Now it was Legolas' turn to stare. He turned around just in time to see Boromir pull his shirt over his head. Legolas had never seen a mortal mans body and was fascinated and intrigued at the sight. Boromir had a broad, powerfully built body very unlike anything Legolas had ever seen. But the thing that most intrigued Legolas about Boromir's body was the hair on his chest. Elves are hairless, so Legolas found this feature very appealing. Boromir ran a hand through his hair before he made his way to the edge of the water and jumped in with a big splash. Legolas grinned after him before following suit.

The water was very cool and after a few minutes of wading around both Legolas and Boromir felt fully refreshed. Boromir feeling in much better spirits snuck up behind Legolas and pulled him under the cool water. Legolas re-surfaced spluttering and laughing.

"Oh you will regret that Gondorian!"

Soon they were engaged in a wrestling match. Both men momentarily forgot their awkward feelings and their testosterone took over; neither of them were going easy on the other. The mortal man and the elven Prince were both strong in their own ways. Boromir finally managed to gain the upper hand when he got Legolas cornered. He grabbed Legolas' wrists and moved closer to him. It was getting dark but Boromir could still clearly see Legolas under the full moon. His hair was highlighted under the moon, his were eyes shining in delight.

"Well my friend, it looks like I have won this round," Boromir said.

"It would appear so, friend." Legolas replied, his body tensing at the closeness of their bodies.

Boromir grinned and let go off Legolas' slender wrists. Legolas secretly wished he hadn't, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. Being with Boromir made him feel young again, young and free like he hadn't felt for years. There was something missing though, Boromir to equally love him as he does Boromir.

'It will never happen,' Legolas thought. 'What would my father think if I told him I wanted to marry a mortal, especially a _man.' _Legolas knew his father was counting on him to marry a female elve and continue the family line. If he married Boromir, it would be impossible for them to have children, so not only would Legolas' family line be broken, but also Boromir's.

'I have to relinquish these silly emotions, I must concentrate on my mission,' Legolas lectured himself. But try as he might he could not fight what was meant to be. Just then Boromir's strong voice broke his thoughts.

"Come Legolas, let us go back to the camp, the others will think we have run away by now," Boromir said winking at Legolas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for reviewing

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Oh and thanks to**Maethoriel Jasmine****, **I have been wondering if it was ELF or ELVE, so thanks for clearing that up! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Boromir- dreaming

_Boromir was leaning over a cliff. One of his hands is gripping tightly to Legolas__'s hand__, who is hanging over the cliff. His other hand is straining towards the ring which is just inches from his hand. The ring is balanced precariously on the edge of the cliff, ready to drop at any second. The situation is set up so that Boromir must choose either the ring or Legolas. He could let the ring drop and save Legolas, or he could let Legolas drop and have the ring for himself_.

_Legolas' hand starts slipping from his. He strains to hold on, yet he is stretching further towards the ring. But it is hopeless; it's either the ring or his love. The ring calls Boromir, his vision becomes blurred. All he can focus on is the ring. The doom of men… But wait, no, it is the gift of men. He shifts his cloudy vision to Legolas who is staring up at him, his eyes full of terror and dread. His hand was gripping Boromir's firmly._

"_Do not let me die, Boromir, I do not want to die," Legolas whispered. Boromir looked from Legolas to the ring and back again. The ring teetered on the edge and Legolas' grip slipped a little._

"_Please, Boromir, don't let go," Legolas whispered quieter this time, his voice pleading. "Please."_

_Boromir stared at him straight in the eye._

"_I'm sorry Legolas," he whispered dejectedly, "Goodbye." _

_Boromir suddenly let go of Legolas' hand and for a brief second he saw a look of horror and devastating fear in Legolas eyes. Then he started falling. Boromir watched him fall for a moment, and then he remembered the ring. He quickly turned and dived at it, catching it just before it fell. He held it before him in his shaking hand._

"_It is mine, I can now have whatever I want," he said to himself. He threw up his hands to the sky and laughed insanely. A little voice whispered in the back of his head, "But you just killed him, the only thing you ever wanted, and now you will never have him."_

Boromir woke up suddenly; he was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He killed Legolas, or he had in his dream. He calmed himself and tried to shake the awful vision, the look of grief in Legolas face as he fell… Boromir felt like crying.

"How could I have done that?" he whispered to himself. He was scared. Not scared of the dream, but of the situation. The ring had such a hold on him, if he were in that situation in real life, what would he have done? He did not want to think about it. He had to see Legolas, to make sure he is all right. Boromir stood up and glanced around at the sleeping company. He had not seen Legolas since their swim earlier that night. The elf had disappeared into a tree soon after they had arrived back at camp. Boromir glanced up at the trees, expecting to see Legolas sitting up there. But the Prince was nowhere to be seen.

'Where else would he be?' Boromir wondered to himself. 'Maybe he went to the lake for another swim.' Boromir thought this very likely as the night was still very warm and muggy.

He made his way back towards the lake. He snuck quietly through the trees until he came in sight of the lake. He could see it glistening under the moonlight. Boromir peeked around the edge of a wide tree, and sure enough there was Legolas sitting on the edge of the lake, his back towards Boromir. Boromir let out a gasp at what he saw. He quickly pulled himself back behind the tree scared that Legolas keen ears had heard him. Boromir gripped the tree and shook himself. He had not prepared himself for what he had just seen. Legolas was naked, completely naked.

Boromir, despite his fears of being caught, peeped around the tree again. Legolas was humming softly to himself. He gently lowered himself into the water. He paddled a few strokes before disappearing under the surface. Boromir watched in absolute fascinating. Legolas rose out from the water and flicked his hair out of his eyes. He stared to undo his braids and shook his hair out so it was completely loose. It fell about his face in shiny strands. Boromir stood mesmerised; his feet were stuck to the ground. His dream was completely forgotten. The ring was completely forgotten. Boromir didn't realize it now, but Legolas was saving him from the ring, he was giving him something else to set his desires on, to obsess over.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thanks for the reviews; ****Celaniel****, ****Maethoriel****,**** Jasmine**** and ****Grey Pigeon****. I very much appreciate it and hope others will follow your lead!**

Legolas froze. What was that noise? He swam over to the edge of the lake and gazed into the bushes, silently reaching for his long silver knife that was sitting by the edge of the water. It couldn't be orcs, it wasn't possible for them too have gained on them this much since Moria. Legolas decided to risk it and ask.

"Who is there?" he shouted into the trees. To Legolas' relief a familiar figure stepped forward.

"It is only me," Boromir said walking towards Legolas cautiously. "I did not mean to startle you."

Legolas threw the knife back and gazed at him curiously. "What brings you here Boromir?" Legolas asked.

For a brief second Legolas thought he saw Boromir blush. But he shook it off as his imagination. Boromir was a grown man, why would he blush?

"I came to check where you were, I, uh, couldn't sleep," Boromir answered.

Legolas nodded and gazed up at the tall man reflected in the moonlight. Boromir stood awkwardly by the edge of the lake, his eyes downcast.

"Err, I will just go back to the camp site now," he said uncomfortably. He turned around to leave.

"No wait Boromir, don't leave just yet," Legolas said hurriedly.

Boromir turned back around and faced the elf. Legolas swam over to near where Boromir stood and hoisted himself out of the water. Before Boromir knew it Legolas was standing in front of him completely naked. Boromir didn't know what to do. Should he be a gentleman and turn away whilst Legolas dried and dressed? Or would this insult Legolas, who was just as much of a man as he was? But if he stared at Legolas he might make the elf uncomfortable. Boromir tried to make it appear as if he was finding something in the nearby trees interesting, but Legolas could see his discomfort.

"Why Boromir, I never knew you were so bashful," Legolas said cheekily as he reached for his clothes. "Come Boromir, I have nothing you haven't seen before ," he said with a smile and a light elf like laugh.

Boromir sighed and out of the corner of his eye he watched the elf dress. Legolas was right. There they were, a fellowship of men going on a long trip together, they were bound to see each other naked sooner or later. But to Boromir it was different with the elf. Legolas, now fully dressed came and stood in front of Boromir.

"Excuse my bashfulness Legolas, but you, you are so beautiful, yet so masculine," Boromir said quietly. He raised his hand to Legolas' hair and tucked a wet strand behind his pointed ear.

Legolas smiled at the man of Gondor. His heart fluttered at Boromir's touch. He felt himself getting swept away in his emotions again. He had to shake himself out of it.

'No,' he told himself sternly. 'You can fight these feelings, just concentrate on your task.'

Legolas sighed and turned away from Boromir.

"Let us go back to the camp Boromir, the others may be wondering where we are," Legolas said.

They walked back towards the camp in silence; both were lost in their own thoughts.

'I tried,' thought Boromir, 'I told Legolas I think he is beautiful, but to no avail, he just turned away. He is not interested in me, I give up. When I go home I will ask my father to organise a female wife for me.' Boromir felt his heart ache with sadness at the thought of being with anyone but Legolas. His heart had already broken when Legolas turned his back to him.

'He thinks I'm beautiful,' Legolas thought. 'Maybe, just maybe Boromir is interested in me as I am in him. No, that is not possible. He is a warrior, a woman's man; the thought of being with another man probably disgusts him. When he said I'm beautiful he probably meant that all elves are beautiful.'

They dejectedly entered the camp. It appeared to them that everyone was asleep, however they did not realize it, but they were being watched. Aragorn had been keeping a watch over the two for the past few weeks, curious at their behaviour towards one another.

'They can talk and laugh for hours, yet they seemed so shy towards one another, they stare at each other when they think the other is not watching, and they have both seemed drawn and distracted lately. It is almost like they are in love.' Aragorn thought. 'In love… hmmm, could that be it? Could these two men be sharing a secret desire for the other? It seems unlikely, but love works in mysterious ways.'

Aragorn saw how torn up they looked. He knew the pair well enough to have a pretty good idea what was going on. And he knew he had to do something about it before they break each other's hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Good old Aragorn, will he save the day like he always does, or make things worse

Disclaimer- I don't own middle earth, I just live there.

Thanks for reviewing!

The company had reached the woods of Lothlorien and were now resting under its safe cover. The hobbits were all sleeping peacefully, Gimli sat watching over them. Aragorn glanced around at the company; there was no sign of Legolas. He gathered that the elf probably went to spend time with his kin. Aragorn made his way over to where Boromir sat with his head in his hands.

"Many things trouble you friend, I see it in your eyes, you need not fear, Gondor will be restored to its former glory. Take some rest, we are safe here," Aragorn said as he sat down beside the other man.

Boromir lifted his head from his hands. "How do you know this, it is hopeless, it has been a long time since we had any hope," he paused and took a deep breath, "I will find no rest here."

Aragorn looked at his friend with concern in his eyes. Should he ask Boromir off Legolas now? It was possible that he wasn't in love with Legolas at all. Maybe Boromir was just missing female companionship, and being in close proximity with only men had made his turn his lust elsewhere, or even that he was simply interested in elves, and had not met many before. Either way, Aragorn decided to ask him a basic question about the elf and wait for his reaction.

"Tell me Boromir, what do you think off Legolas?"

The question completely took Boromir by surprise. He looked at Aragorn with shock at the sudden change of topic.

"Legolas," he paused, mulling the name over in his head, "he is very different from anyone I have ever met, elves are very strange creatures," Boromir replied choosing his wording carefully. The last thing he wanted was Aragorn to know he was in love with the elf. Aragorn would surely laugh at the thought of a warrior loving another man, another warrior. It sounded strangely wrong to Boromir so he didn't know how it would appear to Aragorn.

"You can be honest with me friend, do you think I have noticed the way you look at him, I know you have deep feelings for him, I recognise all the signs," Aragorn said bluntly.

Boromir forced a laugh. "You think I am in love with the elf? The feelings I have for Legolas are no more than companionship for a fellow warrior," Boromir was determined not to let anything slip.

Aragorn was not convinced. "Boromir, you need not be ashamed, love can come in any form, any race, age or gender, look at me and Arwen, it is the same."

Before he realized what he was saying Boromir answered, "No it is not the same, he is an elf a few thousand years my elder, he would have to give up his life to be with me, as Arwen chooses to do for you, but the difference is he is a male Aragorn, he is a man like you and I. I would be shunned back home if I were to wed a male, my family would be disgraced, especially my father. My father was determined to set me up with a female bride so I could give him some heirs. I have never had even the slightest attraction to a male before so why now? It is too complicated to even imagine us being together, too many strings attached." Boromir sighed, he had been wanting to get that off his chest for a long time, he had to admit that he felt a lot better having expressed his feelings out loud. He hoped Aragorn would understand and not be sickened.

Aragorn looked at Boromir with pity. He knew how complicated love could be, he had been through it all with Arwen. But Boromir was right, his love for Legolas was much more complicated.

"Boromir," he said picking up the mans hand in his, "you have to remember that love conquers all, no one can stand in your way. The first step is too tell Legolas how you feel, then sort it out from there."

"Maybe you are right, maybe it is time I told him," Boromir stood up. "Thankyou Aragorn."


	10. Chapter 10

isclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own any of the characters or places or things in this story

**Top of Form**

Top of Form

Top of Form

Disclaimer: Nothing with any relevance to LOTR belongs to me.

Thanks reviewers! I really appreciate your words.

Legolas wandered into the fellowships campsite in Lothlorien. He glanced at the sleeping forms of the hobbits and Gimli and smiled to himself. He tiptoed past them, and made his way over to where he had spotted Aragorn, sitting and staring in the opposite direction, lost in thought.

"Aragorn?" Legolas said softly.

Aragorn looked up at the beautiful elf. "Legolas, how are your Lothlorien cousins?"

"They are well, I am sorry I have been neglecting the company these past few nights," Legolas said as he sat beside his friend.

"Do not trouble yourself about it, I know how much you miss elvish company," Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded, then he suddenly noticed something. "Aragorn, where is Boromir?" There was a slight note of distress in his voice.

Aragorn looked at Legolas with curiosity. "He just went for a walk, he has a great many things that trouble him, he needs to sort out his priorities," Aragorn answered. As much as he wanted too, he knew he could not divulge the conversation he had shared with Boromir to Legolas. That was a task Boromir must do himself. But maybe he could help Boromir in another way, Aragorn smiled to himself as a plan formed in his mind. What if Legolas loved Boromir too? It was obvious to the ranger that the elf had some sort of feelings for the man, but as an elf he can hide his emotions much easier than a human. But every now and then Aragorn noticed the sideways glances the elf bestowed on Boromir, and the soft touches he gave Boromir, nothing obvious just strokes on the arm when he brushed past and offering Boromir his hand to help him climb a steep slope. Still, Aragorn knew elves, and he knew Legolas. Legolas was stubborn and secretive; it would be hard to get his feelings out of him. But he would try anyway.

"Legolas, what do you think of Boromir?"

The question took Legolas by surprise, as it had Boromir.

"He is a valiant man, a good swordsman and warrior and he is very noble, he loves his homeland and his family," Legolas answered as if rehearsed.

This was not the answer Aragorn had hoped for, but he had expected it. He knew Legolas' is an assassin and his main priority in life is protecting his forest.

"So you admire him Legolas?" Aragorn asked, hoping to lure the elf into a confession.

Legolas was curious by the questions Aragorn was asking him. " Yes I admire him, I admire all of the company, why do you ask these questions?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn decided the best way to solve this mystery is to stop beating around the bush and be blunt with Legolas.

"Look Legolas, I have noticed a change in you recently, now be honest with me. Are you in love with Boromir?" Aragorn said to his friend.

Legolas snapped his head around to Aragorn and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I am not in love with him, he is mortal man, that would be folly" Legolas replied fluently.

For a second Aragorn almost believed him, but then he caught the look of despair in Legolas' clear eyes and instantly the elf gave himself away.

"Legolas, be honest with me," Aragorn grabbed the elf's arm and swung him around so he was facing him.

Legolas sighed; it was impossible to fool Aragorn. He might as well tell him, besides Aragorn might be able to help him put an end to his feelings for Boromir.

"I try to force the feelings away, but I cannot," Legolas said quietly.

Aragorn let go off his arm and whispered back, "Then why try?"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a figure entering the clearing. It was Boromir. He slowly walked over to Legolas and Aragorn and sat down opposite them. Aragorn shot Legolas an encouraging look.

"How do you like Lothlorien Boromir?" Legolas asked

Boromir ran his hand through his hair and glanced at Aragorn. When he had entered the clearing and saw Aragorn and Legolas deep in conversation his heart had filled with dread. He instantly regretted telling Aragorn his feelings for the elf, he was positive Aragorn had just been telling the elf everything he had said about him and they were having a good laugh at his expense.

"It is very tranquil and comforting, Legolas, your elvish cousins keep it well," He replied cautiously.

Legolas nodded and gazed up into the trees. Boromir took this opportunity to quickly shoot Aragorn a questioning look and mouth "what did you tell him?" Aragorn promptly shook his head and placed his hand over his heart, the sign of a promise. Boromir breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," Aragorn said as he stood up, "I need to speak with Haldir, I will leave you two in peace." He had done all he could for the moment, he was confident they would work it out. Aragorn quickly walked off into the nearby forest, leaving Legolas and Boromir by themselves.

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N Just a little chapter, but an important one. Thank you reviewers!

The two men sat in awkward silence for a time, contemplating each others presence. Legolas sat on the grass, his legs crossed and his bow in his lap. He fiddled absentmindedly with the string, testing its flexibility, and checking for nicks along the smooth wooden surface. Boromir faced him, sitting forward, words forming in his mouth but not daring to escape.

"Boromir, " Legolas startled the Godorian by speaking first. " You are in pain, I can see it in your eyes. What is it that torments you so?"

Boromir moved closer to the elf, contemplating Aragorns earlier words.

"Many things trouble me Master Elf," he stated wearily." I am lost in a black haze, something is draining me, flooding me with doubts. Since joining this fellowship, other... more confusing thoughts have surfaced, feelings I have not felt before." Boromir stared at his hands. "My heart is being torn into two different desires, I do not know how to act on these, which road to travel. I know which one would bring glory to me, happiness and peace to my father, yet the other, no matter how much I desire it, would cause him devastation, yet it would bring me more happiness than I could ever wish for. "

Legolas looked at the troubled man with deep concern in his clear eyes. He reached out and placed one of his slender, white hands on the mans rough, battle worn ones.

"There will come a time when your true desire will find you. You must not look to find glory, it will lead you into dangerous temptation. For you, a Lord of Gondor, glory will come to you. Be at peace, the ring will not save Gondor." Legolas held Boromirs gaze with his silvery eyes. The man was taken aback at the elves rriddling words, but even more so at his final declaration. Before he could open his mouth to speak Legolas continued.

"This...desire you speak of. I suggest you claim it. For dark times are ahead, and happiness will be seldom found."

"It is not so simple, some things are not so easily claimed." Boromir replied.

Thoughts ran through Legolas's mind. He wanted to tell the man of his feelings, yet he was obviously in deep distress already, it would be unfair to lay another problem on the mans already troubled mind. His hand was still covering Boromirs, to Legolas's relief, he did not shake his hand off or pull away.

Boromir glanced at the elves hand over his. It was a beautiful hand, delicate, white fingers, the long graceful hands of an archer.

Legolas shifted closer to Boromir, his eyes holding a strong gaze with the man.

"Boromir, I feel I must tell you something. Troubling desires have beseeched my mind also. A hidden burden has lay dormant over my heart, aching to be heard." Legolas said slowly and carefully watching the man for a reaction. "I feel you are in great danger, and... and I want to be there for you." Legolas entwined his fingers through Boromirs and moved closer, their faces barely an inch from each others. Boromir found himself lost in the cool depths of the elves eyes, and for the briefest of seconds the elves silky lips pressed against his. Legolas quickly pulled back, startling Boromir with his quick movement.

"I am sorry Lord Boromir, I do not know what came over me. I hope I have not caused you offense." Legolas took one look at the startled expression on Boromirs face and fled into the forest, cursing himself for his behavior.

It took a moment for Boromir to register what had happened. The elf had _kissed _him, or at least he thought he had. It was all so sudden. A huge grin spread over his handsome face. _Legolas had kissed him! _A sense of hope filled him, it felt strange and unfamiliar. He sat in solitude for a time, his mind empty of thoughts of Gondor, his father and the ring, instead thinking only of the sweet second when the Princes lips met his, and what that implied. Was it perhaps possible the elf had feelings for him too? Finally Boromir felt it was time to tell Legolas the truth.

A/N Sorry about the delay! But the next, and final chapter will be up very soon. I promise, I have already started writing it. Honest.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

I started writing this story such a long time ago, but I feel its time to finish it! I love B/L pairings, and am always on the look out for new fics, so if you know of any, I would love to share.

This is the final chapter! Sorry it has been a long time coming! Thanks to everyone has has given kind reviews!

Boromir had not seen Legolas for days, and was beginning to find it hard to conceal his distress.

"Where is Legolas?" He would find himself asking various members of the fellowship a noticeable amount of times. They shot each other confused glances each time the Gondorian brought up the elf's whereabouts. Aragorn noticed his increasingly erratic behaviour and decided to step in.

"Boromir, settle down. He is just spending time with his people. We set off today, so he will be back shortly." Aragorn said one morning. Relieved, but somewhat nervous to hear this, Boromir set about helping them prepare for the next part of their journey. He soon got caught up in helping the hobbits load up the small, delicate boats supplied to them by the elves that he didn't notice Legolas slip back into their clearing. As he turned from helping Merry into the boat he came face to face with the lovely elf, whom had been standing behind him.

"Oh, Legolas you startled me!" He exclaimed. Trying to compose himself, he took a step sideways and walked around the elf. Legolas followed him.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to startle you. I was just checking to see if you were ready to board our boat." Legolas motioned towards one of the vessels.

"I didn't realise we were travelling partners." Boromir managed to say.

"Aragorn suggested it. He seems to think we have much to discuss." Legolas tilted his head to the side and surveyed Boromir. Boromir nodded curtly. He wasn't sure what the elf meant, but he needed to have a talk with Aragorn it seemed. He spotted the ranger not far away, rolling up a bundle and slipping it into his boat. He marched over to his kinsmen and demanded a quiet word with him.

"What's the problem friend?" Aragorn asked on seeing Boromir's distressed face. He paused from packing and gave him his full attention.

"What have you said to Legolas?" Boromir demanded.

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Legolas came to me last night and told me that he kissed you. I asked if it was an accident and he said no. I then suggested you two share a boat for the next part of our journey. That's all I can tell you. I promise, I have not said a word of your feelings." Boromir eyed him suspiciously, but hearing that the kiss hadn't been an accident made him smile. He had begun to recently think the elf Prince was regretting it, as he had ran off so quickly and stayed away for so long.

"Right. Well I trust you Aragorn. And I do think its time to get this sorted." Boromir nodded and looked over Legolas. The elf stepped onto the boat and in a quick, fluid motion he nimbly ran up the boat and slipped into the front seat. Boromir sighed.

"I guess its time to get going then."

The company had been travelling up the river for some time in silence, each enjoying the serenity of the nature about them. They travelled closely together, thus eradicating any chance of Boromir to talk privately with Legolas. He spent the trip staring at the back of Legolas, wondering at what he was thinking, if he was in turn thinking about him. He longed to reach out and pull back the elf's silky blonde hair and place his lips against his slender, milk white neck. With these thoughts occupying his mind, the time flew by and soon they were pulling their boats up a bank and making camp. Tension was high and spirits were low as they ate dinner quietly that night. Each member plagued by their own thoughts and worries. Boromir found his eyes travelling from Legolas to Frodo, he was more confused than he had ever been before. Unable to settle his mind, he decided to go for a walk and collect firewood. Keeping busy physically usually cleared his mind, and now he felt he needed a clear mind more than anything.

He walked through the trees, picking up suitable looking branches and snapping them over his knee to shorten them. He soon lost track of time and was unsure of where he was exactly. It was then that he spotted a figure moving through the trees in front of him. He wanted to turn back and find the rest of the fellowship, but he could not help following after the figure.

It was Frodo. Boromir felt his heart rate rise and his palms became sweaty. He could not help but shorten the distance between himself and the hobbit.

"None of us should wander alone. Least of all you." He startled the hobbit. Frodo didn't answer, but eyed him suspiciously. Boromir felt he had lost control of his own thoughts, like they belonged to someone else. It was if a curse had been placed over him. He had a vague feeling he was talking, but he was unsure of the words coming from his mouth.

"You are not yourself." Frodo stated.

Suddenly pure anger coursed through his veins, blinding him. He could see nothing but the ring, and it was calling to him, promising him things he never imagined he would be able to achieve in his lifetime. All that mattered in his life at that point in time was the ring, and everything it meant to him.

"It could be mine, it should be mine!" He leapt forward and grabbed Frodo, knocking him to the ground. They wrestled on the leafy ground; Frodo desperately trying to wriggle out from under the heavy mans weight. Boromir was aware he had lost his mind, yet he felt no need to reclaim it. The ring was but inches from his grasp when Frodo disappeared into thin air finally escaped from his grip. The anger still blinded him, until a rough kick knocked him aside.

It took him a moment to calm himself after his fight with Frodo, and it was then that he knew the ring had taken him, but he had beaten it. He could not take that risk again though, so he fled. Without properly thinking it through, he ran away from where the fellowship was camped. He had no thoughts of Legolas, of his mission, of himself. He just knew he had to run until he could feel something again.

It was then that he spotted Merry and Pippin surrounded by Uruk- Hai. He ran towards them and managed to kill several of the Uruks along the way, but they kept coming, and he slashed his way through them with more force than he had ever used before in battle. He neared the Halflings, but it was too late, they were snatched up by a pair of the loathsome creatures and before he could react, they were gone. Boromir screamed in anger and despair, he had failed twice today. As he stood watching where the Uruks had disappeared too, he didn't notice the tall, muscled Uruk standing a few yards behind him, and by the time the creature flexed his bow and let the arrow loose it was too late. A piercing, sharp pain below his shoulder caused him to swiftly turn around and face his foe. He looked down at the arrow sticking from his chest in stunned awe. Another hit him in his other shoulder, causing him to double over in pain, and he fell to his knees. His mind finally cleared and he saw his surroundings clearly. It was in slow motion that he saw the second arrow sailing towards him, and being deflected by another arrow, a much finer, more graceful arrow. Through blurred eyes he saw a beam of light race into the clearing and in one swift motion stab his long, white knives deep into the neck of the beast. The ray of light then swiftly moved over to him, and it was then that he saw Legolas' face clearly. Boromir reached one shaky hand up and stroked the elf's check.

"Thank you, my darling." He whispered. Legolas was crouched over him. Using his bloodied knives he ripped through Boromir's armour and shirt to survey the damage. The arrows were deep, but did not appear fatal. With elvish expertise he quickly removed the arrows, and bound the wounds as carefully and tightly as he could, they would need stitches though, and very soon he noted and blood started to well up through the makeshift bandages. Boromir was pale, his eyes closed. Legolas frowned, silent tears running down his dirt streaked face.

"Please Boromir, please open your eyes. All will be well." Boromir's eyes fluttered but remained closed. Panicking, Legolas started to fret, his hands almost shaking. He had done all he could, he just had to wait for the Gondorian lord to waken. His bandages were soaked with blood. Too much blood. He was running out of options, and he despaired at the thought that he might never be able to tell the man how he felt about him. Then the thought occurred to him. It wasn't too late, he could tell him now, its not too late. He took a deep breath and leaned close to the Lords ear.

"Boromir, I love you."

The eyes snapped open. "What?!"

"Boromir! You awaken!" Legolas threw himself on top of the man and hugged him closely.

"You love me?" Boromir whispered. "What do you mean?"

Legolas leaned back, returning to a kneeling position beside Boromir. Boromir tried to sit up, and managed to with some help from the elf. He asked the question once again, waiting for the answer. He did not want to trust to hope; to think that possibly the love Legolas spoke of could be any more than straight companionship, a love between comrades.

Legolas leaned forward, his face but inches from the Gondorian Lords. "I mean, I am _in _love with you, and have been for awhile." Legolas looked down at his hands; hardly daring to meet the other mans eyes.

Boromir was stunned speechless for a moment. "You cannot mean that! Or this must be a dream. Perhaps I am in heaven?"

In his nervousness, Legolas mistook his words. "I am sorry to offend you, but I don't care anymore. I just wanted you to know…"

Boromir leaned forward and clasped Legolas's chin in his rough hand. "If it is a dream, it is the best dream I have ever had." He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the much soften lips of his comrade. Legolas, momentarily surprised, leaned into the kiss, placing his hands on the broad shoulders of Boromir. It was some time before they parted, both heaving from the injuries sustained in battle, but nonetheless smiling.

"Then you feel the same way?" Legolas whispered.

"I do, and also have for a long time now," he laughed, "we have wasted so much time!"

"We have a lot to make up for then." Legolas laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again.

For a few blissful minutes they were alone, bleeding and in pain. They held each other, both coming to terms with the situation, that what they had wanted for so long had finally come to be. Aragorn came running into the clearing and found them holding each other, drenched in blood. He went to run to them, then haltered when he saw the look on their faces. He smiled. It had finally happened. He slowly walked to them, calling out as he did. Boromir swung around, the movement pausing him to double over in pain and slump sideways.

"He needs medical care." Legolas motioned Aragorn over. "Do you have a kit on you?"

Aragorn nodded and pulled it out of his pack; he began preparing the needles for stitching and tending Boromir's wounds. Legolas stopped him. "I will do that. You and Gimli need to follow the Uruk, they have taken Merry and Pippin. Frodo and Sam have gone alone haven't they?" He surmised. Aragorn nodded and handed over the kit to Legolas.

"We will follow the Uruk. Where will you go?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked down at Boromir, love swelling his heart. "We will head to Gondor. It's what he wanted."

Aragorn hugged him closely and nodded. "We will meet again soon Legolas." He head off into the trees to find Gimli and track the hobbits.

Boromir had fallen unconscious. Legolas took up the needle and spent the next hour tending to his wounds. He watched over the warrior as he slept soundly through the night, and was overjoyed when Boromir awoke the next morning, sore but healthy.

"Where will we go now?" Boromir asked, stretching out his sore limbs.

"We will rest here for a few days while you recuperate your strength, then we will head to Gondor." Legolas replied. Boromir looked at him with wide eyes. He longed to return home, see his city, his father, his brother.

"It will be difficult. What about…us?" Boromir asked.

Legolas smiled at his words. "Us. I like that." He reached over and picked up Boromir's hand. "I am not worried. I know with you by my side nothing will harm us. Whatever happens, know that I love you and will never leave your side."

Boromir leaned over and kissed the Prince of Mirkwood. He had never felt so light, so happy. The burdens once lying over his heart were gone. He was free.

A/N Please check out the sequel 'Rumors and Wars'. It follows the many trials and rumors that surround the relationship between Boromir and Legolas as the battle of middle earth begins.


End file.
